The disclosure relates to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to a method of scheduling a system-on-chip (SoC) including a real-time shared interface.
Recently, as the number of times of driving multimedia and the amount of data to be processed by mobile devices have been increased, high-speed processors and high-capacity media have been widely employed. Also, various application programs may be driven by mobile devices.
In order to drive various application programs by a mobile device, semiconductor devices such as a power management integrated circuit (hereinafter referred to as the ‘PMIC’) and an application processor (hereinafter referred to as the ‘AP’) may be included in the mobile device.
A plurality of central processing units (CPUs) may be included in an AP. In this case, one slave, e.g., a PMIC, may be shared by the plurality of CPUs.
However, when a slave is controlled using one real-time shared interface, each master has a critical time boundary (hereinafter referred to as the ‘CTB’) and the CTB should be guaranteed to operate the system.
By guaranteeing the CTB, the system may be operated in real time.
When scheduling is performed using software according to the related art, the system requires many soft resources and the complexity of the system increases.